utopía
by Cecy.Quinn
Summary: Raven se siente en deuda con Chico Bestia, por lo que intenta permitirle un acercamiento mínimo, pero lo que no esperaba era darse cuenta de que él realmente le agrada. De pronto su compañía la hace sentir cómoda y ella no entiende el sentimiento que empieza a crecer entre ellos.
1. Culpabilidad

_**Hola, bienvenidos a mi primer fic BBRae. Estuve ausente de escribir fanfics desde hace más de 5 años y honestamente me siento muy oxidada. No sé qué tan buena o mala les vaya a parecer la calidad de este escrito, ¡Pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo y siempre trataré de mejorar! Todo tipo de comentarios se aceptan y se agradecen. No tengan miedo de ser malos conmigo, yo aguanto xD  
Pues sin nada más que agregar los dejo con esta historia, mil gracias por estar aquí 3 **_

-Raven, por favor. Abre la puerta

-No, vete.

-Rae, por favor. No hace falta que hablemos, solo ábreme un momento.

-Es la última vez que te lo digo de buena manera, Chico Bestia. Vete.

Y te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, me llamo Raven, no "Rae"

-Bien, tú ganas "Raven", pero sabes que no esta bien que te hayas saltado la comida. Nadie está molesto contigo, mucho menos yo. No hay razón para que nos evites.

Llegando al límite de su paciencia, la joven hechicera se encaminó hacia su puerta hecha una furia, decidida a tirar al océano a su compañero de piel verde, quien llevaba cerca de 10 minutos perturbado sus intentos de tranquilizarse y retomar su control habitual.

Lo que no esperaba al abrir de manera violenta su puerta era encontrarse a Chico Bestia con una charola entre las manos. En otra situación se hubiera limitado a darle un portazo, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

Para empezar, tenía hambre. Mucha. Cosa que afectaba mucho su concentración y no ayudaba a que su meditación fuera provechosa. En segundo lugar, se sentía ciertamente apenada con el cambia formas. Además, le era reconfortante ver que él estaba ahí, preocupándose por ella, aún cuando su incompetencia en batalla le había costado una herida casi fatal al joven.

-Raven, en serio, me preocupa que no comas. Si no quieres vernos no hace falta que lo hagas, pero acepta esto. Te traje sopa, algo de fruta y te hice el té. Perdona si no es de tu agrado, pero no suelo preparar té muy a menudo.

De pronto, el suelo resultaba muy interesante para Chico Bestia, ya que mantenía la mirada baja y evitaba los ojos de la chica, mientras se rascaba la nuca en su característico gesto de nerviosismo. Raven sintió emanar de su cuerpo olas de vergüenza y preocupación genuina, lo que hizo que se apiadara y suavizó su tono de voz tanto como su estado de humor se lo permitió.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Chico Bestia- dijo en el tono más sincero que pudo, buscando discretamente su mirada- Pero ¿te importa si hablamos luego? Es solo que justo ahora no me encuentro de muy buen humor.

-Oh, seguro Raven, yo… te daré tu espacio, no hay problema alguno- respondió el cambiante algo sonrojado mientras dejaba la charola en manos de la joven, y justo antes de que ella se alejara un paso para cerrar su puerta, la tomó la tomó brevemente del brazo a lo que ella evidentemente se exaltó, sin embargo, Chico Bestia ignoró aquello para añadir – Y por favor Rae, recuerda que siempre que necesites algo, mi puerta es la de al lado. No importa que, ni cuando, solo llama y no dudes que ahí estaré.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Raven con un hueco en el estómago.

Cerró la puerta apresuradamente, dejó la comida sobre la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama con el rostro entre las manos con actitud abatida.

Odiaba sentirse débil, odiaba sentir que en muchas ocasiones era el eslabón más débil del equipo. Lo ocurrido en la última batalla la hacia sentirse horriblemente culpable consigo misma.

Y es que, durante su más reciente enfrentamiento con el Hermano Sangre, sus poderes quedaron anulados un par de minutos, tomándola desprevenida.

La culpable de la repentina privación de su magia demoniaca era una joven de aspecto irlandés, alumna de la academia Colmena.

Una hechicera a quien su mentor consideraba una de sus cartas mas fuertes, con un tipo de magia capaz de anular o de interferir con los poderes y habilidades de sus contrincantes, eligiendo en esta ocasión a la chica cuervo, por considerarla el rival más problemático y difícil de vencer.

Sin embargo, el poder de Raven era por lo menos 10 veces más fuerte que el de ella, por lo cual la pelirroja no pudo retener la magia de la empática por más d minutos antes de caer desmayada de agotamiento.

Aún así, esos 5 minutos resultaron cruciales para que la misión estuviera comprometida.  
Sin ayuda de sus poderes, Raven se sintió expuesta y desprotegida. Desde muy pequeña había aprendido a utilizar sus poderes y nunca se había visto privada de ellos. Si bien era cierto que Robin los hacia entrenar, nunca se había visto en la necesidad de efectuar una verdadera pelea cuerpo a cuerpo más allá de la simulación de batalla en los entrenamientos. Le aterraba luchar contra alguien del cual no conocía en absoluto sus movimientos, su fuerza o su manera de actuar.

Intentando dejar su miedo de lado, hizo frente al amedrentador joven que se aproximaba a ella a toda velocidad.

Su primer instinto fue esquivarlo, sin embargo, el joven hombre la tomó rápidamente por ambos tobillos y la derribó. Dominada por el miedo, Raven intento detener un golpe que iba directo hacia su pómulo, pero no lo hizo correctamente y un puñetazo seco y firme aterrizó en su rostro, haciendo que su cráneo se estrellara contra el suelo.

Chico Bestia, quien miraba la escena desde metros atrás, se enfrentaba a 3 matones al mismo tiempo, quienes lo mantenían atado a cables que le propinaban choques eléctricos cada vez que intentaba transformarse, aún si lo hacía en el animal más grande o en el más pequeño.

A ver a Raven recibir el primer golpe, la rabia se apoderó de sus sentidos y emergió en un potente tigre. Ignorando por completo la incapacitante presión que ejercían los cables sobre su cuerpo y la dolorosa descarga eléctrica, se sacudió en un enorme rugido, lanzando por el aire a sus 3 atacantes, liberándose por fin de su atadura.

Mientras tanto, Raven luchaba torpemente contra su agresor, con lagrimas de impotencia en los ojos. Cada golpe que recibía nublaba más sus sentidos, sumado al cansancio de su lucha implacable, además del terrible agotamiento mental, puesto que nunca se había permitido tener tantas emociones juntas sin tener control sobre ellas.

Varios golpes más llegaron sin previo aviso, distribuidos por cada parte de su cuerpo, tanto que la joven sintió claramente su tabique nasal fracturado y una de sus costillas astillarse.

A este punto ya se había rendido, ni su cuerpo ni su voluntad tenían fuerza suficiente para seguir intentando defenderse. Vio venir el golpe que supo que la haría perder el conocimiento. Cerró fuertemente los ojos preparada para un golpe que jamás llegó.

En su lugar escucho en ensordecedor rugido de un tigre y un alarido de dolor proveniente del hombre que hace unos segundos le hacía daño.

Con dificultad abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada verde esmeralda. Chico Bestia, ya en su forma humana la examinaba lleno de terror y angustia.

-Tranquila Rae, estarás bien, por favor resiste, te voy a llevar conmigo y estarás muy bien, te juro que lo estarás…- mascullaba el cambiante con la voz quebrada.

Con todo el cuidado que sus manos temblorosas le permitieron, tomó a su compañera cuidadosamente por las piernas y la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero por desgracia no llegó a levantarla del suelo.

Raven quiso gritar, pero no pudo. Quiso advertirle, pero su voz se negó a salir. Sin que el chico se diera cuenta, el hombre que con anterioridad había atacado a la empática, tomó por detrás al cambia formas y clavo una daga en su espalda, arrancándole un grito de dolor que heló la sangre de todos a su alrededor.

Se desplomó junto a Raven, retorciéndose de dolor, cuando una segunda puñalada llegó, haciendo que el aire escapara de sus pulmones y sus orbes verdes perdieran enfoque.

Ella quería ayudarlo, necesitaba detener el martirio al que su compañero estaba siendo sometido, pero sus ojos se negaban a seguir abiertos.

De pronto las luces eran demasiado brillantes y las figuras muy borrosas. Luego de eso lo único que supo es que despertó en la Bahía médica 2 días después, con el dolor de cabeza más horrible que había sentido nunca.


	2. Regreso, disculpas y storytime

¡Chicos hermosos! Sé lo que estarán pensando. "¿Acaso está mujer se piensa que puede irse más de un año nada más porque sí y luego volver como si nada?"

Principalmente quiero pedirles una disculpa enorme. A todos. Estoy enormemente agradecida por el recibimiento tan bonito que le dieron al primer capítulo de este fic.

Es por eso que me siento muy apenada con todos por haberme ido de esa manera. Sé que no tengo justificación, sin embargo, por si quieren leer el chisme, se los voy a platicar, haha.

Resulta que después de 5 largos años de relación, me dieron el anillo. Ya se imaginarán, todo felicidad, planes, felicitación por parte de las familias y cosas bonitas.  
El problema es que, a 3 meses de haberme comprometido, descubrí que él llevaba siéndome infiel muchos meses. Y también me enteré de que no había sido la única vez a lo largo de esos 5 años.  
¿El problema? Yo estaba embarazada de 7 semanas.

El disgusto fue horrible, el confrontamiento fue muy duro, hubo una pelea, por supuesto que sí. La familia de él lo único que hizo fue defenderlo y hacerme ver a mi como una loca exagerada.  
Mi embarazo no soportó tanto estrés y desafortunadamente, lo perdí.

Obviamente ese compromiso se rompió, y yo necesité mi tiempo para recuperarme. Por fortuna en poco tiempo ya me sentía mejor pero ahora debía ponerme al corriente con la universidad.  
Fueron meses complicados y no tenía cabeza para pensar en el Fanfic

Lo siento! Pero ahora me siento de maravilla, dentro de todo le agradezco a la chica por habérmelo dicho y así salvarme de terminar casada con un patán. Todo va mejor ahora y quiero retomar todo lo que dejé, incluida esta historia.

Ya estoy de vuelta y ahora sí para quedarme.

Si leyeron hasta aquí muchas gracias. Espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia. Los adoro 3


	3. Nunca más

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente transcurrió con una normalidad que casi parecía anormal. Cuando Raven bajó a la sala de operaciones no había nadie, pero eso no era raro. Usualmente era la primera en levantarse.  
A medida que el resto del equipo fue incorporándose a la hora del desayuno, todos le dieron los respectivos buenos días, sin hacer ningún comentario adicional o pregunta. Ella sabía que lo más probable era que todos hubieran acordado no tocar el tema de la batalla, ni siquiera para preguntarle como se encontraba.  
En lugar de tomarlo como falta de interés u ofensa, lo agradeció muchísimo. Honestamente no tenía la tranquilidad suficiente todavía para hablar de ello. Sobre todo, lo agradeció de parte de Chico Bestia, quien se limitó a regalarle una de sus típicas sonrisas, sin preguntas ni bromas de mal gusto. Seguía sintiéndose bastante mal con él, y discutir, o lanzarlo por la ventana no iba a resultar de mucha ayuda.

El resto de la mañana se desarrolló de manera agradable, todos comían y conversaban de nada en específico y el tema de la batalla parecía no haber sucedido nunca, lo cual terminó por darle a Raven la sensación de que todo volvía a su estado habitual. Aún así, no podía quedarse tranquila, mucho menos después de ver a Chico Bestia levantarse con cierta dificultad de su asiento y el vendaje que asomaba por debajo de su camiseta.

Sabía que no podía dejar las cosas como si nada hubiera sucedido. Debía hacer algo al respecto. ¿Y si esa chica volvía a aparecerse en alguna de sus batallas? ¿Y si por cualquier otra razón se veía obligada a luchar sin ayuda de su magia? No soportaría volver a ver que alguien de sus amigos resultara herido por intentar ayudarla. Tenía que aceptar su negligencia respecto a su entrenamiento físico y en batalla. Eso tenía que cambiar.  
Pero primero debía relajar la mente, porque no pasó por alto que Robin sostenía la jarra de jugo intentando disimular que vibraba. Y nadie quería una explosión en la alacena. Eso seguro.

Su meditación fue larga y muy eficiente. Después de varias horas en trance, ya no se sentía culpable ni miserable (o al menos ya no tanto). Ahora en su lugar, tenía una sensación de determinación. Estaba determinada a que aquella situación no se repitiera nunca más.  
Situación que la orilló a sustituir su uniforme habitual por un conjunto deportivo que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía y a encaminar sus pasos hasta el gimnasio de la torre.

7:30 pm. En teoría nadie debería estar en el gimnasio. Nadie acostumbraba a poner un pie ahí a menos que Robin los obligara (o al menos eso creía). Solo Robin asistía cada día sin falta a su entrenamiento personal, pero él era más bien nocturno. Era muy normal encontrarlo entrenando aún después de medianoche.

Sus suposiciones no fueron correctas. Tan solo abrir la puerta una cabellera verde oscuro llamó su atención desde el fondo de la sala de entrenamiento.  
Chico Bestia también había sustituido su uniforme por unos pantalones deportivos a juego con una sudadera gris oscuro, y trotaba a paso acelerado sobre una corredora.

¿Entrenar junto a Chico Bestia y arriesgarse a sostener una conversación indeseada o miradas incómodas? Definitivamente no. Es cierto que él merecía una disculpa y un agradecimiento, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

Raven dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta lo más sigilosamente que pudo, esperando salir sin ser notada, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, pero el sonido de la corredora deteniéndose le dejó saber lo contrario.

-Eh, Rae.

Demasiado tarde.

-Espera Rae, no te vayas- la voz agitada de Chico Bestia resonó por todo el salón. A la joven hechicera no le quedó más opción que quedarse y encarar a su compañero. Entró de nuevo en el gimnasio y se acercó a él, por desgracia lo que más temía se volvió realidad. Estaban frente a frente, pero ninguno de los dos comenzaba la conversación, rápidamente el silencio se volvió incómodo y nadie sabia a donde mirar. Al notar que ella no lo haría, el chico verde dio el primer paso.

-Oye, que agradable sorpresa verte por aquí. No sabía que solías venir a entrenar, Rae… ¡RAVEN! -se apresuró a corregir un asustado Chico Bestia, quien había sido advertido mil y una veces acerca de llamar a Raven por su nombre completo. Para fortuna suya, ella solo rodó los ojos.

-No, en realidad no lo hago, pero creí que sería conveniente que comenzara a hacerlo. Y no quiero interrumpirte, yo puedo volver más tarde cuando hayas terminado. Con permiso -nuevamente intentó "huir" de aquella incómoda situación, pero el agarre firme de Chico Bestia sobre su brazo la detuvo. ¿Qué afán tenía últimamente de tomarla de esa manera? Por suerte, la liberó casi de inmediato.

-No, no te vayas. Por favor, quédate. Más bien yo puedo irme si necesitas estar sola. De todas formas, no debería estar aquí- agregó señalando su espalda.

-Hey, es cierto- Raven frunció el ceño cayendo en cuenta de que la herida de Chico Bestia debería impedirle realizar trabajo físico- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar en reposo o algo así? -preguntó con genuino interés.

-Pues… si, debería- le respondió el cambia formas rascándose la nuca en su típico gesto nervioso- Pero no quiero bajar la guardia con mi entrenamiento, bastante trabajo me ha costado lograr tener la condición física que tengo ahora y honestamente no quiero perderla- "la sinceridad siempre ha sido una de sus grandes virtudes" pensó la chica cuervo para sus adentros.

-Chico Bestia, por favor no te hagas el fuerte. Te vi esta mañana caminar, moverte, levantarte con dificultad, ¿Pero correr si puedes? Es injusto para tu cuerpo que lo fuerces así, lo único que lograrás es que la recuperación sea más lenta y que tardes más en volver a dar tu cien por ciento en batalla…- Sin darse cuenta, Raven subía el tono de su voz a medida que hablaba, pero era de frustración pura. La única tarea de su compañero era recuperarse, pero incluso eso se negaba a hacer debidamente.

-Eh, Rae, tranquila- Interrumpió el muchacho con voz débil, notablemente intimidado- Ya estoy muchísimo mejor. Aunque no lo creas, las heridas ya casi cicatrizaron del todo. Cyborg se lo atribuye a mi genética animal. Y respecto al estado en el que me viste en la mañana, tampoco tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bastante bien, simplemente es que me cuesta mucho trabajo encontrar una posición para dormir que sea adecuada, que no haga mucha presión en las heridas o que no me cause molestias. Al final termino durmiendo muy incómodo y amanezco demasiado adolorido. Es todo- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Pero esa sonrisa no hizo más que hacer sentir miserable a la chica demonio. De nuevo se sentía culpable. Era su culpa que Chico Bestia recibiera dos puñaladas, que tuviera que soportar varias suturas (era de las cosas que él más odiaba en el mundo), que su entrenamiento se viera comprometido, que el dolor lo aquejara tanto por las mañanas y ni siquiera podía dormir bien. Ella era la culpable de todo aquello y era un sentimiento con el que no podía lidiar.  
Abatida, se dejó caer con un suspiro sobre la colchoneta de gimnasia que tenía a un lado y cerró los ojos intentando huir del sentimiento. Para su mala suerte, un estrepito no identificado que sobresaltó a ambos, evidenció que sus emociones no estaban del todo bien. A la basura 3 horas de meditación.

-Raven, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? -Susurró en voz baja el cambia formas, tomando asiento junto a ella.

-No, Chico Bestia. No dijiste nada malo, es solo que… -Se quedó callada. Los sentimientos, las disculpas, las palabras bonitas; nada de eso era lo suyo, pero sabía que si no se disculpaba con su compañero, su conciencia y el sentimiento de culpabilidad no la dejarían tranquila. Finalmente lo miró a los ojos- Creo que te debo una disculpa muy grande. Me disculpo contigo porque sé que pude haber hecho las cosas mejor, pero no lo hice y por mi culpa la estás pasando mal. Te estoy infinitamente agradecida por lo que hiciste por mí, por ser tan valiente cuando yo lo único que tenía era miedo y por afrontar la situación como todo un Titán. Gracias, Chico Bestia.

Las palabras de Raven dejaron al joven helado y sin saber que decir por un par de segundos. Jamás la había escuchado hablar tan abiertamente, dejando ver lo que sentía, y mucho menos imaginó recibir de su parte cumplidos y palabras de agradecimiento.  
Su estómago se revolvió y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, sus manos sudaban y estaba seguro de que un sonrojo ya le atravesaba las mejillas.

Y es que desde hace algún tiempo ya tenía decidido dejar de negarse sus sentimientos a sí mismo. La chica le había parecido la más hermosa del mundo desde el primer momento que la vio, llevaba más o menos un año sintiéndose atraído hacia ella más allá de lo físico y en los últimos meses ya no había manera de negar que estaba completamente enamorado.

No tenía idea de porque, pero lo estaba. No había una razón lógica, nunca habían sido específicamente cercanos, no compartían gustos similares ni tenían largas conversaciones, sus personalidades diferían demasiado. Ni siquiera se llevaban del todo bien, pero el cayó enamorado.

Enamorado de su actitud generalmente serena, de su carácter fuerte y decidido, del enorme poder que vivía dentro de ella, de la forma de sus labios, de su gran sabiduría e inteligencia, de su manera de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el aroma de su té recién hecho, de su sarcasmo y su forma tan creativa de ofender a las personas, de sus iris violetas, su voz ronca; y en general, cada aspecto de su ser. Por ende, sus palabras lo único que lograron fue revolver todas sus emociones (y su estómago también). Cuando finalmente logró reaccionar, Raven ya lo miraba raro.

-Eh… bueno, muchas gracias por abrirte así conmigo. Valoro mucho tu agradecimiento y por supuesto que no hay nada de que disculparse, pero antes de que protestes, si te hace sentir mejor, acepto tus disculpas.

Raven sintió que le habían quitado 100 kilos de peso de los hombros, ella sabía que su compañero era muy leal y difícilmente se enojaría con alguien, pero aun así la reconfortó mucho escucharlo directamente de su boca.

-Humm… ¿Raven? Verás, cuando recién empezaba mi entrenamiento para ganar condición física en batalla, Robin me asignó una rutina de bajo impacto que no requería mucho esfuerzo. Si tú quieres puedo compartirla contigo, así yo me entreno sin tanto esfuerzo y tú comienzas con tu entrenamiento, ¿Qué dices?

-Chico Bestia, yo la verdad es que ya no quiero deberte más favores, no es necesario.

-Oh, pero si no será gratis. A cambio tu también me deberás algo

Con un suspiro, la chica se preparó para escuchar algún tipo de idiotez - ¿Y qué es eso que te debería?

-Verás, a partir de ahora yo te entrenaré, por ahora nos encargaremos de que adquieras fuerza y condición, cuando yo me recupere totalmente te enseñaré movimientos de batalla e incluso podemos hacer simulaciones de combate. Pero a cambio, tú… deberás dejar que te prepare la cena después del entrenamiento y cenarás conmigo, empezando desde hoy- explicó Chico Bestia, mirándola con gesto de superioridad y mirada burlona.

La joven estuvo a punto de mandarlo directamente al demonio, pero lo consideró.  
Era una tarea muy simple, podía cenar con él, tres o cuatro veces por semana, sin dirigirle la palabra más de lo necesario, y eso restando las veces que el equipo cenaba en conjunto. Además, le vendría bien un poco de orientación, puesto que, en el área de entrenamiento, era completamente una novata.

-Bien. Acepto.

-Espera… ¿Aceptas? ¿Sin que te suplique? ¿De verdad esto esta pasando? – cuestionó el joven pasmado, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Es lo que dije. Acepto- repitió Raven en tono molesto, aunque en el fondo disfrutaba ver a su compañero tan confundido.

\- ¡Pues pongámonos a ello! – animó Chico Bestia totalmente extasiado, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sintiéndose mejor que nunca en su vida.


End file.
